Soldiers
TROOPS this article is going to talk about the types of troops that exist in the game warbanner Line infantry The line infantry is the most common type of troop in warbanner, its regiments consist of high number of soldiers with usually high health and melee damage, they also have bad accuracy most of the time, they are often used to protect other more fragile troops that deal more damage from higher range, like light infantry or heavy riflemen Light infantry The light infantry often consist of small regiments of about 10 men, the men on this regiments often have a high accuracy, range and ranged damage, they also have a terrible melee attack, defense and evasion, they are used to make damage to the enemy from far away Artillery Artillery troops are cannons and the gattling gun, the cannons have an extreme range compared to the other troops, and can fire from one extreme of the battlefield to another most of the times, they deal splash damage (with exception of the gattling gun) and they have a huge damage, they have large reload times and for some reason the developers didnt want to put gunners, so the cannons move by themselves... Heavy cavalry heavy cavalry units often have low ammount of men per unit (arround 12) and deal high melee damage, they also have a good evasion, defense and health, they are fast so they are very effective taking out enemy light infantry, artillery and mortarmen Dragoons Dragoons are soldiers that fire their muskets while on the horseback, this units often come with arrount 14 men per regiment, the dragoons often have a high accuracy, a high ranged damage and best of all, a reload of only 2 seconds, they will probablly run out of ammo fast, but they arent bad at melee, if multiple regiments are deployed at the same time they might kill entire infantry regiments before they get to touch them Mortarmen Mortarmen are a type of troop that deals splash damage and comes in numbers of arround 8 per regiment, they are very useful when there is a lot of enemies in a small área, as the splash damage will kill most of them fastly, they also have a low health, high range and a very long reload, beware, friendly fire is on Heavy riflemen this troops accuracy and regiment size varies a lot but mostly the accuracy is mediocre-good (with the exception of saxon musketers, who's accuracy is perfect), their range is arround 35 allowing them to fire from far away, reload speed also varies, going from 6 to 10 seconds, they often have good health and melee but they are better kept in the back providing support, if they manage to hit an enemy with their rifles, the damage will be really massive, going from 110 (stonewall brigade) to 235 (saxon musketers and Morliére's fusiliers), often the heavy rifleman ranged damage will surpass the health and defense combined of the troops with the highest with those stats in game, so most of the times is a one-hit-kill from this guys Uhlans Uhlans are cavalry, but they are by far faster, they are the fastest unit in game by far, they have low men per unit, defense, evasion, health....but when it comes to melee, winged hussars by example, have a damage that goes higher than 200, making them useful for attacking the enemy flanks Melee infantry the soldiers on this units are often really slow, their numbers vary widely but often they are at arround 29 men per regiment, they have a high melee damage and health, so even with their small number they are sometimes able to destroy an enemy line infantry unit (or serve as a good cannon fooder :P) Sappers in the game all sappers are considered to be melee infantry units, but by most of the players they are almost always considered differently so i decided it was appropiate to put them in another group Sappers often have high melee and health, and a higher men per regiment than normal melee infantry, but they have a huge difference, everything that has sapper on its name has a perk that lets them ignore 90% artillery damage, so they take nearly no damage at all from artillery, cannons, mortarmen...and well, everything that deals splash damage, most of them are good at destroying fortifications too Support troops the support troops are units that heal or provide bonuses for other units, they are all (Except the field doctor squad) 1 men per group, but their bonuses (by example drummer +25 melee attack) can benefit the whole army, just dont let them get killed